


train of thought

by hitamyujr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hard Carry 2, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitamyujr/pseuds/hitamyujr
Summary: inspired by this gif from HC2 https://twitter.com/purrpurrjbjy/status/1047431977052205056?s=09





	train of thought

Jinyoung hates to admit it but when Jackson grabs his shoulder with one hand and covers his mouth with another (soft warm Jackson's hand over his stupidly laughing lips that were planning to say something but can't anymore), well, when Jackson does all these fun actions just for the game jinyoung's heart stays silent for a bit like he is an actual dead zombie. People's brains can be so amusing, and not even in the "might be tasty" zombie way. Jinyoung's brain manages to imagine all sorts of stuff in a tiny second during which Jackson keeps holding him. How Jackson's fingers would lovingly and carefully go over Jinyoung's lips before they kiss or how Jackson would grasp his shoulders or arms or neck, whatever. And that would feel so so good. Jinyoung almost shivers from imagining how good it would be if Jackson just held him forever and touched his lips and allowed Jinyoung to touch him anywhere he wants with those same lips.


End file.
